He's Beautiful
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Lily had been laboring for hours: but finally the fruit of her efforts has arrived; and it steals James' heart away. 5 500 word drabbles, not related story-wise. Placed 3rd in the Hogwarts Winter Games 1. He's Beautiful 2. Almost Not Human 3. Quiet 4. Something Blue 5. The Most Atrocious Act
1. He's Beautiful

**The beginning of 5 500 word drabbles for the Hogwart's Winter Olympics, Biathalon.**

_**SPRINT**__**  
**_

* * *

He's Beautiful

James sat nervously in the chair, fingering his robes. He wished there was something he could do, but he was not good with this kind of thing. The screaming continued, pausing only every now and then. It had done that for hours now, the screams becoming more frequent and louder in the past 2. Why wasn't this over? Lily screamed again, and James caught his breath; but no. She had only paused. He eyed Padfoot sitting calmly on a couch. How could he be calm! It was...grueling. Lily screamed again.

Her screaming stopped moment's later, but a new set of lungs filled the void. James scrambled to his feet, and began to pace the door, his thoughts were flying around his head at 500 miles per hour. Were they Ok? What was happening to Lily? He had been kicked out of the room once he had fainted, so he couldn't barge in now and see. But still, to see his Lily in that much pain... James realized he was muttered at himself when Padfoot gave him that _look_. "Right. I'm fine, I'm..." the door opened. The mediwitch stood there looking amused and James tried not to look at her bloody sleeves. But than she was gesturing that he should enter the room.

There was no hesitation. James nodded his head and passed through the doorway, his eyes immediately searching for his moment he saw Lily, he saw that she was glowing. He rushed to her side and kissed her immediately. She tasted of sweat, but he didn't care. She was his Lily. But then a soft 'coo' turned James' eyes downward. There was Lily's eyes looking back at him, in a small bundle. James turned a glowing smile at Lily. "Oh Lil, you are amazing! Is it..."

"A boy." She replied grinning. "Just like we hoped."

"A boy!" James felt the shock flow through him, but he turned down to his son and smiled at him. "Harry James Potter..." his eyes shot to Lily, "Unless you changed your mind."

"No." She smiled a little wider, and laughed a little breathlessly. "I still think it is the most wonderful name. Would you like to hold Harry?"

"I shouldn't..." James said, taking a step back out of fear. What if he hurt his son? He was so small, so precious. But James was so big, and clumsy. What if...

"It'll be fine." She said reading his thoughts. He saw the trust in both sets of her eyes and cautiously James lifted the small bundle from Lily's arms. He cradled the small body in his arms the head resting in the crook of his arm. James rocked his arms gently while looking down at the new addition to his family. The boy fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, but then finally found a place to rest peacefully. He then caught James' eyes and 'coo'ed again.

James looked up and caught Lily's eyes once more before looking down at his son. "He's beautiful."

"He is."


	2. Almost Not Human

**Luna is enjoying her night, until Death Eaters spoil it.**

_**Individual**_

* * *

Almost Not Human

She was just outside the campgrounds. Some lovely trees swayed all around her, and the grass tried to tickle her. It wasn't very _good_ at tickling, but Luna giggled for it's sake. It was never good to hurt the grass. The grass was innocent in all things, except staining your robes, but what did you expect when you were killing the grass? But Luna was always careful, and had never gotten any grass stains.

Luna gazed up at the starry moonless sky, watching as creatures of all kinds danced in the air, almost invisible if you didn't know where to look. It was a time of celebration. The creatures fed off the excitement coming from the campgrounds; Ireland had won. No surprise since Leprechauns brought good luck and Veelas only brought Nevgers which distracted the mind. Although, if Bulgaria's Veelas had given Ireland the Nevgers, she supposed they would have won. But they didn't. Maybe their team had too many Nevgers clouding their minds. Luna smiled softly to herself at that; she may not be the biggest Quidditch fan, but Leprechauns were preferable to Veelas.

A breeze guided by a Clak Fairy brushed over her cheek. She turned toward it, but being shy, it hid itself from her sight immediately. The breeze left her cheek as well, and she sighed unhappily. She didn't see why most the creatures were afraid of her, she was much better than most humans. Perhaps it was her scent that was scaring them away rather than what she was. She should take a bath with some of the potion her father had made. It would rid her of all human scent for a good four hours. Luna turned back to the sky. There was some sort of tension in the air, a feeling of a 'maybe.' Perhaps she was closer to meeting them than she had thought. If she took the bath now... she could be back in under an hour.

Luna nodded her head to herself and stood gently. She whispered her thanks to the grass, and promises that she would return to all the creatures hiding around her. She hummed softly to herself, keeping away the bugs that bit with a song her father had shared with her. As she reached the end of the treeline she could hear the trees begging her to stay. She smiled indulgently at them and promised she would return soon.

Then she passed the treeline and saw the camp. It was on fire, and screams were ripping through the air. Luna froze at the sight. Unconsciously she backed up to the trunk of a large tree behind her. It's reassuring weight pressed against her. Luna took out her wand, still not sure what was going on, but kept it at her side to be safe.

She saw the hooded figures before she saw her father, and Luna quickly darted around the tree to peak out from behind its sturdy trunk. They were hurting people. She felt the trees around her recoil against the darker human nature. Luna knew that the Clak Fairy would have fled, as the other creature would have. But the poor trees were rooted where they were, unable to move without a magical push. Luna didn't have the ability to help them. Her father appeared moment's later, and seeing Luna's distressed face, immediately cast a spell to protect her trees. But then he took her hand and pulled her deeper into the forest.

They came to the clearing Luna had been not long ago, but now there was no celebration, just a despair filled silence. Luna looked at her father, with tears running down her face. "Why would humans do that?"

Her father's face softened, and he pulled her into his embrace. "Only the truly wicked of humans can ever do such a thing. I could try to describe for you how, but you are too pure of that evil to understand." He began to rock her. "I had thought the evil gone..." Her father fell silent. Luna heard the "but" in his silence, and glanced up at the sky looking for solace. Instead she found a horrible design marring the perfect sky. A skull and snake.


	3. Quiet

**His kids are grown, and Harry takes the time to look at some pictures.**

_**Pursuit**_

* * *

Quiet

It was quiet now. It was too quiet. His life had never been quiet before, and it felt like wet latex; too sticky and too tight. Not comfortable at all. He walked to the mantle where pictures reminded him of the noise and happiness that used to fill his life everyday. First was his dear wife. Harry picked up the frame and fingered the image of her red-hair. She smiled up at him softly. As always, his eyes watered up slightly. She had been so strong, so fiery. Not only was she gone, she had taken their fourth child with her. But he didn't blame her for dying. You could never blame anyone for dying. He put the frame back on the mantle.

Next was a picture of his dear sweet Lily. Smiling brightly, glowing in that white dress. His Lily had gotten married almost a year ago. She had been the last to leave him to his... solitude. Harry had to concede that it wasn't as though they never visited. She hadn't left to hurt him. She had left to get married and be happy. Somewhere where he couldn't see. Harry sighed and looked at the next frame.

Albus was standing proudly, his eyes smiling where his mouth did not. In the background stood Hogwart's castle, where Albus taught. It was fitting that Snape's namesake should be the Potion's Master. If the letters from him where any indication, he was nicely situated in the job. Harry had offered that, during the summer, Albus come home. But Albus had only shaken his head, saying that he was in charge of a summer school program for Muggle Borns, so that they could understand the traditions and culture of the Wizarding World. Harry had suggested it himself. But that had been before Albus was working there.

In the second to last frame was his oldest son. James was grinning broadly, despite the snow that was rushing around him. James had moved to Antarctica. He had moved there with Luna's oldest son, Lorcan. It didn't bother Harry that his son was in love with another man. It _did_ bother him that that man had isolated his son in a location they couldn't disclose. So Harry couldn't visit. They were working on something up there, something that required secrecy. Something that only allowed James to write him once, maybe twice a year. He hadn't seen his son in nearly 5 years! He hadn't even come for Lily's wedding. Harry took a deep breath to dissipate his agitation. He knew James would have visited him if he could.

Harry was just turning to look at the last frame, a picture of two men, far more recent, when a flash of green lit the room from behind him. But Harry didn't turn. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to be mocked for his self-pity. But the person walked up behind him, and wrapped their arms around Harry's waist, their chin nestled on his right shoulder. "Hello Love."

Harry had no doubt in him mind about this person's love for him; or, he smirked, their physical attraction to him. He held out as long as he could, before a huff left him and he turned and attached himself to their lips. A distinctly masculine groan vibrated from his partner's mouth. Harry opened his eyes with a grin, and the sight of a lust-filled Draco Malfoy took his breath again. But than those grey eyes lightened into a look of love, and Harry felt a pang in his heart. But Draco said nothing. Just pulled Harry closer so that their embrace became a gentle hug. Draco then kissed Harry's head. And there was silence. But Harry could deal with this soft and comfortable quiet.


	4. Something Blue

**Hermione's moment has come, and her two best female friends are there to help.**

**_Relay_**

* * *

Something Blue

"She has to wear this blue hair pin!"

"But if she wears blue in her hair, the Wizpers will chase her!"

"I don't care if it is Wizpers or Vipers! She has to wear the blue hair pin for luck!"

"Luck! That isn't luck, that is..."

"GIRLS!"

Ginny and Luna turned away from glaring at each other to glance sheepishly at their friend. Hermione Granger was standing proud and tall in her wedding gown. But her face was twisted with anger. "You said you wanted to help be get ready for the wedding!" She cried exasperated.

"I DO!" The redhead and blonde called out at the same time. They shot each other glares of annoyance, before turning back to Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten. Than calmly, as though she were speaking to five year olds she continued. "Is it necessary to stress me out before my wedding? I mean, I am already stressed as it is! I mean look, I love Ron, I really do! But it has been less than a year since the battle. What if the adrenaline is still in him? What if this isn't what he really wants? And I wish my mother were here!" Hermione started to cry.

The other two girls shot looks of shock to each other. But then they came to agreement, and nodded at the wordless decision. Luna pulled Hermione into a hug, and Ginny grabbed a tissue and the make-up now necessary for touch up.

"We'll find them, Hermione." Luna said soothingly, patting her friend gently on the back.

"And if my brother wasn't sure of this, I doubt Harry would have let him propose. Besides, if he hurts you, I'll make sure he regrets it!" Ginny growled as she pulled Hermione out from the hug and wiping her tears away.

Hermione smiled at her two friends. But then suddenly a familiar song started from behind the doors, it was the song before the final march. It was the music to _their_ song. Hermione's eyes widened in terror. Luna snapped a bluebell bracelet onto Hermione's left wrist.

"Something blue." She said smiling in compromise with Ginny. Ginny grinned at Luna and changed the hairpin to be white, and slid it into place.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, then turned to Hermione with matching smiles. Luna kissed Hermione left cheek, "You look so beautiful Hermione, that the Nargles wouldn't dare come near the wedding today."

Ginny nodded. "You are radiant. And you will chase any doubts from Ron's mind when he sees you. He will fall in love with you all over again." Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione's right cheek.

The doors opened to their left, and Harry stood there looking crisp in his dress robes. He smiled lovingly at Ginny, till he caught sight of Hermione. His jaw dropped, but he stepped toward her. "If you weren't marrying Ron right now, I would fall in love with you." Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. He huffed and glared at her, before he turned to Luna and nodded greeting. Than he turned back to his best friend. "Are you ready?" Hermione looked dubious, but then she gathered her Gryffindor courage and nodded. Ginny and Luna went to the doors before them, and Harry took Hermione's arm.

The doors opened and the Bridal Chorus began.


	5. The Most Atrocious Act

**Considered more horrible than the death of the Potter's, an innocent night quickly turns to horror.**

_**Mass Start**_

* * *

The Most Atrocious Act

Alice looked at her husband lovingly as she walked his way, trying her best to be seductive. His eyes watched her, and she knew that she was succeeding. This had been the first time since their son had been born that they had been left to their own devices. Neville was with his grandmother for the night. They were still in their safe house, but they had their own celebration for the downfall of that horrible man to commence with.

Finally they stood chest to chest and Frank lifted his hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face. But before it could touch the hair, their front door was blasted away. Instantly Frank and Alice jumped apart and pulled their wands and pointed them at the door. The doorway was empty, and Frank kept glancing around the room, trying to find the intruders.

A gasp from his wife had him turning to see a horrible sight. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing there, a crazy glint in her eyes, and a knife to his wife's throat. A shadow in the corner had Frank casting a body bind at it. It missed, and Barty Crouch Jr. smirked at him before fading into the shadows again. A small cry from Alice had Frank looking their way again, and a line of blood was trailing from the knife.

"Drop your wand Longbottom otherwise I will cut her throat right now." Bellatrix demanded.

"Don't do it!" Alice cried out as the knife pressed a little deeper into her neck. It may have been stupid, but Frank couldn't stop himself from dropping his wand. Any attempt to protect his wife, was well worth the effort.

Bellatrix smirked but it wasn't at Frank. Pain spread from his back and quickly moved to all of his joints. He felt himself spasming on the floor, could hear his dear sweet wife crying out his name, but the pain was excruciating. And than another point, another person, appeared and Frank's pain doubled, than tripled. And all he could hear were the sobs of his wife and the cruel laughter of Lestrange.

* * *

Hours later, Alice had cried herself out at seeing her husband crucioed nonstop by three wizards. When they finally stopped, he just lay there. His eyes were open, but she couldn't tell if her husband was alive. So she tried to call him, but a whimper was all she could manage. His head turned to her. His eyes saw her. But they didn't _see_ her. Alice felt her heart break.

Snickering had her turning to the four horrible people who had invaded her house. They were grinning at her in ways she didn't want to think about.

* * *

When the Aurors finally arrived, they captured three of the four tortures before any of the could harm the Longbottoms any further. But when they took a moment to look at them, every Aurors' heart broke a little. Alice and Frank were laying facing each other, but they didn't look at each other. Frank was looking at the floor between them, and Alice was looking up. They hadn't responded to the activity around them at all. One of the Aurors called their names. They didn't even flinch, just continued to stare into space. They remembered nothing.


End file.
